EYES
by chit catt
Summary: SasukeSakura— Sasuke berpikir bahwa kedua orang itu terlihat serasi/ "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dengan baik, nee, Sasuke-kun?"/ Canon


Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**EYES**

* * *

Mereka berkata bahwa _sharingan_ adalah salah satu teknik mata terkuat di seluruh dunia. Teknik tersebut dapat memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tertutupi, menangkap sesuatu yang tak disadari, dan juga membuka tabir ilusi.

Sasuke adalah salah satu pengguna _sharingan_ terhebat sepanjang sejarah—bahkan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa hanya dirinya saat ini menjadi pengguna _sharingan_ terakhir yang hidup di muka bumi. Apalagi dengan kekuatan tambahan yang ia dapatkan dari Rikudou Sennin, bisa dikatakan Sasuke adalah pemilik teknik mata terhebat di dunia. Ia telah melihat banyak hal melalui lensa _sharingan_, dan sejauh ini, seluruh hal yang dilihatnya menjadi kenyataan.

Ia melihat Sakura, cukup sering, dan ia mengetahui sejak lama bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi seseorang di kemudian hari dengan ingatan sempurnanya dan bakat alaminya dalam _genjutsu_. Dan inilah gadis itu sekarang, tercatat sebagai salah satu _kunoichi_ medis terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Konoha.

Ia juga melihat Naruto, tidak terlalu sering, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa pemuda pirang itu tidaklah seburuk seperti yang diharapkannya. Dan inilah pemuda itu sekarang, diakui sebagai seorang pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia.

Dan setelah seluruh hal yang terjadi, Sasuke memperhatikan mereka baik-baik, sementara keduanya berjalan berdampingan, bergurau dan tertawa dan tersenyum cerah bersama. Ia telah memperhatikan hal itu berulang kali hingga ia dapat mengatakan satu hal dengan cukup yakin.

Yaitu bahwa kedua orang itu seperti panci dengan tutup panci, mur dengan baut, atau pedal gas dan rem—Sasuke memang tidak pernah mahir dengan kata-kata, apalagi metafora, tapi yang ingin ia katakan adalah bahwa Naruto dan Sakura terlihat sangatlah serasi.

Ia hendak mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto, sebagai salah satu rekan terlama seumur hidupnya, dan karena ia mengetahui seberapa besar perhatian Naruto pada gadis itu dan juga sebaliknya. Namun kemudian ia urungkan kembali karena kata-katanya selalu tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia lantas ganti mengutarakan hal ini pada Sakura, sebab hanya di hadapan gadis itulah kuncian mulutnya bersedia terbuka—walaupun terkadang hal yang disampaikannya adalah untuk mematahkan hati gadis itu (dan juga hatinya sendiri).

Dengan bulan purnama yang berpendar jauh di atas kepala mereka dan keheningan yang membekukan aliran waktu di sekitar, Sakura berbalik berujar pada Sasuke dengan suara yang mulai bergetar, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dengan baik, _nee,_ Sasuke-kun?"

_Salah_, ia ingin menjawab perkataan gadis itu. Karena mata tajamnya, Sasuke dapat memperhatikan segala sesuatu dengan cermat dan tepat. Kali ini bukanlah pengecualian. Seluruh hal yang dilihatnya dari Naruto dan Sakura adalah kesempurnaan. Mereka sempurna untuk satu sama lain.

(Dan seluruh hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura ia tidak terpengaruh oleh kenyataan itu. Berdiri tegak di hadapan gadis itu seakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan paru-parunya tidak terasa seperti terbelit tali yang kencang.)

Sakura kembali bertanya sembari menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke (dan membuatnya ingin mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain, kemanapun, asalkan tidak tertangkap oleh sepasang iris hijau itu). "Mengapa kau begitu buta, Sasuke-kun?"

_Tidak._ Pada kenyataannya, yang melihat sesuatu dengan jelas adalah dirinya dan bukan gadis itu. Dan yang akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi gadis itu adalah Naruto dan bukan dirinya.

"Berhenti menjadi patung dan lihat aku!"

Akhirnya Sasuke menatap gadis itu. "Apa yang kauinginkan, Sakura?" ia bertanya dengan lirih, hampir terdengar seperti angin yang berdesis.

"Katakan, Sasuke-kun, apa yang kaulihat di mataku saat ini."

"Huh?"

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

"… aku?"

"Apa lagi?

"… hanya itu."

Kemudian Sasuke melihat gadis itu tersenyum, cerah dan juga lembut, dan membuat Sasuke mengukir momen ini di dalam ingatan untuk selama-lamanya.

"Itu adalah hatiku." Sang gadis berkata. "Baguslah kau bisa melihatnya."

Di sisi lain, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sasuke berpikir bahwa meskipun _sharingan_ dapat menembus ilusi, terkadang jurus itu tidak bisa menguak kenyataan sederhana seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya juga, harga diri Sasuke tidak terlibat sedikit pun meskipun kemampuan matanya ternyata tidak sehebat yang ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan dapat menarik napas panjang setelah bisa melihat kenyataan ini sekarang (dan dadanya tidak lagi terasa sakit).

* * *

**AN: **Saya brainstorming berhari-hari untuk bikin cerita yang panjang dan bagus dan keren dengan diksi yang mendayu-dayu. Tapi apa mau dikata, dengkul saya cuma bisa memikirkan cerita pendek dan klise. Dan ini sebenarnya juga bukan stok baru, hanya saja baru dipublish di FFN.


End file.
